I'm Losing It
by brightonlovesfrance
Summary: Sakura is going insane. She sees things that aren't their. It only gets worse when she kills one of her patients in an episode. Now sentenced to house arrest, she has to go back to the place she ran from before.


Hello! I just couldn't resist and I just HAD to start a new one.

Oh, exciting news! I tried to spell correctly and even tried to make it less British-y!

Ahem. Sorry about that.

Ok, I will warn you. This story isn't quite like the manga. Pein and Konan are not dead, but Sasuke is still the evil asstard he's being. Naruto got married with Hinata and had a little girl named Hikara.

Oh, and the Rinnegan will be able to do more than the rinnegan in the manga.

**Summary: Sakura is going insane. She starts hearing voices and seeing things that aren't their. Even her friends noticed that she's been acting weird. ****It only gets worse as she kills one of her patients in one of her episodes. ****Ruled as a danger to both herself and others, she is put in house arrest. With nowhere to go, she has to return to the place she ran away from years ago.**

Have fun! Toodles!

* * *

><p>I'm going insane.<p>

Now, that may sound wierd coming from someone like me. Popular, filthy friggin rich, perfect miss Haruno.

This might confuse you, so I should start at the begginning.

It started all that night. I woke up in the middle of the night and got a drink of water. Pretty normal, right?

I turned around and saw Sasuke sitting on my couch, staring blankly at the wall. He looked at me and vanished into smoke. I ran outside and saw him there, in the street. I yelled his name and he vanished again.

(**IMPORTANT! **Sasuke is** NOT** real. He was just a halucination. What Sakura did {**example**: run outside and yell his name} was real, though.)

I went back into my house and sat down. First thing I thought was that this was some crazy ass dream. I went back to bed without thinking anything of it.

It got worse, as they kept coming back. That's when I realized that this was no dream and that I was probably going insane.

It got to the point where I couldn't even go to training anymore. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai tried to get me to come out of my little hidey-hole but I pushed them away.

I pushed everyone away.

Tsunade finally decided to give me a check-up and see what was up. I told her about my ever-growing insanity and she said it was schizoprenia. Tsunade gave me Zyprexa as my meds and they helped (to an extent). I went back to normal life.

But they didn't help me on that day.

I was working at the hospital. I was giving a man named Kai a check-up.

_**(FLASHBACK!)**_

_I fell to the floor and temporarily blacked out. Damn, all the pills I had were in my other bag!_

_"Miss Haruno! Are you alright?" Kai said_

_But my halucination made me think that Kai was attacking me while he was shaking me roughly._

_Something took over me and I...well, _

_I grabbed the scalpel on the table and killed him._

_When I woke up, there was blood everywhere and my patient lay on the ground and there was a bloody scalpel in my hand._

_I screamed for help, but it was done._

_I killed someone._

_**(END FLASHBACK!)**_

When I had my court trial, they didn't even care. All that mattered was that I killed someone. I saw the shame and hurt in the crowd's faces. I felt that shame as well.

Hikara, Naruto's 3 year old daughter, said before the trial "I still like you, auntie". That broke my heart. She looked up to a criminal, dammit!

Tsunade was at least kind enought to sentence me to lifetime house arrest. I sat in my house for about a week until I decided what I wanted to do.

I was going to go back to my parents.

...

...

...

_**At the night of the escape...**_

...

...

I sat up in bed and checked to see where the guards were. One was stationed outside the door. 2 were outside the front.

I got the bag I packed earlier and opened the window quietly. No one saw me as I jumped off the roofs and into the forest.

I felt the wind whoosh past my hair. The falling raindrops hit me in the face as I ran quickly through the forest. It would take me a good half hour to get to the base.

I kept running and thought of what to say to them. Maybe mom and dad could tell me what was wrong with me. Why are we separated, you ask? See, Pein and Konan are my parents. Nobody knew about me except for the Akatsuki and they played the role of my "Uncles". I didn't want to grow up with criminals so at 10 years old, I ran away.

They could have found me and gotten me but they never did. I guess they respected my choice. I forgot about them for a while.

I also forgot that I had the Rinnegan as well.

See, what I think is going on with me is that my Rinnegan is coming into power. There are various side effects when your kekkei genkai kicks in. I guess frequent halucinations is one of them. My plan is to talk to my parents and figure out what to do.

...

...

...

_**At the Akatsuki Base...**_

...

...

I knocked softly on the door. I decided that if my parents weren't home, I would stay at the base (in disguise) until they did. I sure as hell didn't want Sasuke to see me in my insane and shitty state.

My disguise took up 1/2 of my chakra and was bloody marvelous. I was a thin girl with white hair (since crazy hair color runs in my family) and red eyes.

Just then, the door opened and a disgrunntled Zetsu stared at me.

"What the hell do you want, kid? Go home!" He said.

"Umm, I need to speak to Pein." I replied.

"He's not here." Zetsu said as he tried to close the door on me. I held it open with my foot.

"Let me talk to Madara, then!" I said pushily.

"Fine." He said as he opened the door and led me inside. I was soaking wet and I saw that Zetsu wasn't the onlly one up at 2 AM. Sasuke was coming down the stairs. Sasuke stared at me and I went cold.

"Who's the chick, Zetsu?" He said. "Madara sent me down to check on you."

"Dunno. Says she needs to talk to boss." Zetsu replied.

Zetsu led me up the stairs and to Madara's office. He was sitting there, poring over a forbidden scroll.

"Who are you?" He said.

"My name is Kyoko. I'm Pein's neice." I replied. I actually had a cousin named Kyoko, so this was valid.

"What do you want with him?"

"I need to talk with him. My father died recently and I need his help dividing the shares." I lied smoothly. I smiled because he leaned back in his chair. This was a sign that he beleived me.

"Ah. He'll be back tommorrow with your aunt. They went on a mission, so go ahead and stay in the guest room. Take her there, Zetsu." He said. Zetsu led me to my old bedroom and I got settled in.

There was a stereo in the corner and I put in an Alesana CD. Maybe this would help me calm down.

_No one ever said that life was fair, and I'm not saying that it should be._  
><em>So knowing that you are where you want to be, and I'm not, comes as no surprise.<em>  
><em>But don't expect me to be happy for you.<em>  
><em>And don't smile at me and tell me things will work out for me too.<em>  
><em>I don't want your pity.<em>  
><em>I hate your pity.<em>

_Taste your vanity and its sweet bitterness._  
><em>As you hide behind your veil of my stolen hopes and lost dreams...<em>  
><em>...I watched you steal my thoughts and had to see you smile.<em>  
><em>...You took them all...<em>

I sang/screamed along gleefully. Ever since the start of my insanity, I started listening to stuff like this. Sasuke passed my open door and stared at me weirdly. I flashed a grin. He walked off, muttering something about crazy emo house intruders and I turned the music off.

Here I was, moving back into my old home.

I placed my alarm clock on the table and went to sleep.

...

...

...

_**About 5 hours later...**_

...

...

My perfect sleep was ruined when I woke up again. I groaned and checked the clock. It was 7 in the morning and surprisingly, everyone was up. I shut my eyes and opened them again.

The entire room was covered in blood. The word "freak" was scribbled all over the wall.

The man I killed, Kai, was standing at the edge of my bed with a knife. I screamed bloody murder and ran out of my room like a bat out of hell into the nearest possible place (which was the closet). That was when I realized that this was just one of my "episodes" (Although, I will admit that this was one of my worst halucinations ever).

I stood up shakily and went back into the room. I didn't even look at anything but my bag on the dresser. I pulled out my pills and downed 2. The halucination went away and I went downstairs to make breakfast.

There was a sour smell in the air and I wrinkled my nose. I came into the kitchen and saw Karin standing at the stove. Suigetsu was staring at the pot of...stuff.

"Hey. What's up?" I said. He looked at me and then at the so-called food. Suigetsu was even paler than usual. I rolled my eyes.

"Move aside. You're cooking poison, not food." I said to Karin as I shooed her out of the kitchen. She looked indignantly at me and stormed off. I threw away the pot and made tomato soup. Sasuke and Juugo came down the stairs.

"Hey Suigetsu, was that you who screamed loud enough to wake the dead?" Juugo said.

"No way, man! It was this chick! By the way, who are you?" He replied.

"I'm Kyoko, Pein's neice." I said.

He left and I put the soup in bowls.

When I put the soup on the table, they were watching the news. There was a picture of me on screen. The TV showed a skinny reporter and she said, "The Death Doctor, Sakura Haruno is on the loose! She is armed & dangerous and just last week, she was tried and found guilty for killing one of her patients. Test say she is mentally insane. Call this number if you see her."

Sasuke flipped off the TV. I sat down on the far end of the table.

"Whoa, she killed someone! What do you think made her snap? She was such a sweet little girl when she was younger." Zetsu said chattily. I grimaced and stared at my soup.

"That's mindless shit. Sakura would never kill someone, just like that." Sasuke said coldly. "Zetsu, what kind of crack are you on? Sakura was an orphan, you dumbass."

Zetsu just smiled knowingly and said nothing else.

"The news said she was mentally insane, though." Suigetsu protested.

"Stupid. She seems sane to me." Sasuke retorted.

"But what if she's not? Dude, we should get her to join us!" He replied. I decided I wasn't hungry anymore and I stood up. They stared at me, like they didn't know that I had been sitting there. I poured my soup down the sink and went back to sitting at the table.

I took 2 pills from the perscription bottle on the table and downed it with water.

"Are you dying?" Suigetsu said quizzically. I smiled at him sarcastically. He winced a little.

"No, I'm not dying. These are just my crazy pills." I said as I shook the bottle. "It keeps me from going crazy and killing people, understand?"

I stood up, not bothering to look at their reactions. They probably thought I was a wierdie and I tossed the glass into the sink and heard a satisfying shatter. Madara came down the stairs and I passed him on my way to my room. He stared at me and I waved.

I sat in my room and around noon, my parents came. I ran down the stairs.

"Mom! Dad! I'm back!" I yelled. Madara looked at me oddly.

"-eah, the mission was ok. Madara, who is this?" Konan said as I got into the foyer.

"She says her name is Kyoko and that she's your neicfe. Now she says that you're her parents." He said.

"Well, I do have a neice named Kyoko but I'm pretty sure that this isn't her." Pein said. "She has blonde hair."

I did handsigns and undid my jutsu. I turned back into my old self and smiled at them.

"I told you, I'm home." I said. Their eyes widened and Dad gave me a crushing bear hug.

"SAKURA! THERE YOU ARE!" He said. (I forgot to tell you that I was a daddy's girl. :D)

"Hello, dad. Nice to see you again." I said as I hugged him back. Mom gave me a quiet hug.

Even Madara was taken aback. He smiled for the first time since I was 10. "Well, if it isn't my favorite neice. Come back, have you?" He said. I nodded.

Sasuke walked in at that moment. "Sakura? What the hell are you doing here?" He said.

Dad looked pissed. "Hey Uchiha! That's no way to talk to my daughter! Apologize, bastard!" He yelled. Mom touched his shoulder and told him to leave him alone.

Sasuke stared at me in shock. "You're Pein and Konan's daughter?" I nodded.

"I need to talk to you guys." I said as I led my parents to the living room to talk.

"If you haven't seen the news, I am in a bit of...trouble with the government." I said, choosing my words careffully.

"What did you do this time?" Dad said teasingly.

"I killed someone, ok?" I replied. Shock filled the room with silence.

"You WHAT?" He yelled. I cringed.

"Well, it's because of you and youre goddamned Rinnegan genes!" I shot back.

"How so?" Mom said thoughtfully.

"I only killed him because I...well... you know, I'm not well." I said scornfully. " I see things that aren't there. Tsunade says it's schizophrenia."

"What?" Sasuke said as he sat down next to me.

"Ah. Your Rinnegan is finally coming into power. That would explain the temporary schizophrenia." Dad said.

"Yeah, but I have nowhere to go since I'm kind of wanted now." I said.

"Stay here, then." Sasuke said. I stared at him. Why the hell did he say that?

"You really want me to." I said.

"Yeah! You can stay here with us." Konan said.

"Is this okay with you?" I asked Madara. He nodded.

It looks like I'm part of the life I ran away from once again.


End file.
